Cable connections have taken the form of various different assemblies in order to permit transmission through a cable (co-axial cable, for instance) to a port outside or inside an edifice (such as a dwelling), or perhaps through a second cable. Typical constructions for such port assemblies are threaded extensions with middle openings to accept the center conductor of a cable. Such constructions are generally configured to conform with connectors that can be screwed on with threads of suitably larger diameters for tight fitting resultant connections.
Non-standard interface ports are widely utilized and are generally difficult to account for, particularly when present in external environments (i.e., outdoors). Such non-standard configurations have a wide variety of lengths of ports, and thus threads, as well as flat surfaces for torque application that are difficult to properly apply force for effective connections (particularly when present in hard-to-reach locations). Standard interface ports have complementary connection assemblies that provide the necessary protections for proper signal transmissions and prevention of unwanted external dust, grime, and moisture. Non-standard types thus suffer from a lack of specifically designed devices to effectuate the desired level of environmental protections necessary to ensure reliable and proper signal transmissions.
Such non-standard ports can be attached, generally, to different types of connectors and function safely when utilized in low-humidity, indoor areas; in such situations, atmospheric moisture is not an appreciable problem and the ports and cables are not exposed again, generally, to potentially deleterious wet environments. To the contrary, however, when utilized in totally external environments, moisture from precipitation, dew, or even from benign atmospheric conditions, can reside on the non-standard port/connector/cable surfaces and potentially migrate into the connection itself In such a possible scenario, the cable connection may be compromised in terms of signal strength, the threads and cable components may be susceptible to corrosion (thus potentially causing signal weakening), and the overall reliability of the desired connection may be in jeopardy (ostensibly due to rusted threads that may become difficult to separate or the port threads lose the necessary degree of conductivity; in such a situation, the ability to reuse the connection port and cable may not be a future option). The capability of the connection assembly to properly effectuate shielding of external, unwanted signals, or to properly effectuate grounding of the electrical function itself, may also be potentially compromised through moisture presence within an outside cable connection. As such, high frequency transmission signals may be compromised by unwanted electrical interference with the loss of such properties.
In the past, the cable connection industry has implemented some remedial measures to potentially overcome these problems with moisture migration within cable connection assemblies. For instance, rubber washers have been utilized at the interface between ends of a cable and the subject port in attachment. Unfortunately, such an alternative fails to take into account the ease of movement moisture can exhibit around the open spaces in the interface; the threads of the connector and the port are still susceptible to moisture attack as a result. As well, the presence of rubber washers not accounted for during port, connector, and cable manufacturing would invariably create torque problems upon introduction as an external part. The forces required to overcome such an extra component may compromise the attachment reliability, and thus the needed transmission capability of the overall connection, thereby reducing potential signal strength, even if permitting a certain level of moisture migration protection.
Additionally, some installers have taken it upon themselves to apply glues or adhesives (TEFLON® tape, from duPont, for instance) on the threads of the components. Such an attempted fix, however, increases the thread diameters of inner connection portions and in turn increases the torque required to effectively attach and tighten the subject connection assembly to a subject port. In such an instance, as well, the chances of grounding reduction may occur due to improper installation as well. Repeated deattachment of the connection in such a situation may also lead to a weakened moisture seal requiring tape removal and recovering with further installations.
Some connections include o-ring components as well for a certain degree of possible moisture barrier. Such an o-ring, though, is typically only found at the bottom of the nut of a connection assembly, and thus does not protect the threads of a cable that will be located external to the point of placement of such an o-ring when a complete cable connection is made.
To date, then, there has been no effective manner of preventing moisture migration into an outdoor cable/port connection assembly, particularly with non-standard interface ports. An easy-to-install, reliable sealing connection assembly, would thus be of great interest to the cable connection industry, particularly with the versatility to be utilized in conjunction with non-standard ports and cables. No such device has been provided until now.